Kiss from a Black Rose
by cordiebear95
Summary: Ellie Blake would give anything to have a normal life, but when you live in a place like Chance Harbour and have tainted blood running through your veins it was a bit impossible. Then there was the little problem of her parents tragic love that was written in the stars. Her life was anything but ordinary, until a certain brown haired god walks back into town…
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

When she had been younger Ellie would have given anything to have been compared to her mother. After all she was the strongest and most independent women she knew, next to her aunt Diana. The way her mother held her ground anytime someone gave her a hard time, always seem to bring a smile to Ellie's face.

But, now that she was older, Ellie would give anything to stop the whispered and the stares. Ellie Blake was in every way shape and form her mother's twin, from her blond hair down to her freckled nose. They could have been sisters if it wasn't for the fact that Ellie had brown eyes instead of sapphire ones like her mother.

Her brother had been lucky in the looks department, having gotten his looks from their father.

Miles Blake was what anyone would expect a typical Conant child to look like. The dimpled chin, grey eyes, and dark brown hair made blending in with the other children of Chance Harbour easy for him.

But nope, here she was sitting in her family's Bar and Grill on a Thursday afternoon trying to look like she was reading her History Textbook, when really all she wanted to do was make the whispering stop.

Most of the time she could block it out, but on rainy days like these, she felt it hard to focus.

Most of the whispers had to do with her mother and what had happen to her and her friends 17 years earlier, when they had been on a sailing trip, but sometimes they were about her and how the Amazing Adam Conant could not have possibly helped in the creation of a blond haired child. Conant's were and had always had dark complexions.. And so she was the cause of much of her parent's fights over the years, when her father would get drunk and claim that her mother had slept with someone else.

She had grown use to her father's cold shoulder as she had grown up, and had felt relief when her brother had been born in hopes that her father would just forget about her entirely.

"Ellie? Eeeeeeelllllie?"

Ellie raised her eyes over the level of her book, and snapped out of her thoughts at the sight of her mother.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you want something to eat?" Cassie Conant replied setting the tray she had been carrying down on the table and placing her hand on her daughter's forehead, "You're not getting sick again are you?"

Ellie swatter her mother's hand away, "Mom I'm fine, I was just lost in my book that's should be more worried about Miles dropping that bin of glasses." She pointed across the room at her 10 year old brother struggling to carry a bin full of dishes to the kitchen.

Cassie sighed and picked up her tray, "I'll be right back." She then scurried off to relieve her son of the bin and remind him again that he mustn't carry things that are far too heavy for him.

Ellie turned her attention out the window to her right, catching sight of her best friend Meghan's car pulling into the parking lot.

Shoving her history book into her bag and pushing herself out of her seat, Ellie head for the door.

"Be safe." She heard her mother call from behind her as she pushed open the door to the bar.

A cool gust of wind sent her wavy blond hair into her face.

Juggling her backpack and purse in one hand, she used her other to move the blond strands behind her ear.

Not paying any attention to where she was going, or how close to the stair she actually was Ellie slipped on a puddle of rain and toppled forward, only to stop before falling down the stairs.

The person had however not caught her before her books went flying down the steps into a puddle of murky water.

Ellie let out a groan and looked up to see her rescuer.

At first it was like she was looking in the mirror at her own eyes, but after blinking she took in the rest of his features. Light sandy brown hair, square chin, small faded freckles under his eyes, and a scar across his left eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" his deep voice asked as he balanced her out on the deck.

Ellie just nodded as Cassie came running out of the Bar and Grill.

Pushing passed the stranger Cassie took her daughter into her arms and looked her over from head to toe, "Ellie? Are you okay, did you hurt yourself?"

"I'm fine mom." Ellie replied lowering her eyes away from the strangers.

Cassie hugged her then turned her attention to the man who had saved Ellie from a tumble down the stairs, "Than-"

The words stopped rolling off her tongue as she recognised the man before her. A man she had not seen in 17 years.

"Nick?" Cassie all but whispered.

"Cassie…" Nick looked surprised.

Without thinking Cassie took him in her arms, "It good to see you."

Nick encased Cassie in his strong arms, and gave her a gentle squeeze.

Ellie had found the sight before her a bit disturbing and cleared her throat.

Cassie having realized her daughter was still standing there, pulled away from Nick and turned to face her, "Ellie this is Nick Armstrong. Your father and I knew him back when we were in High School."

Ellie looked him over from head to toe. Something felt familiar about him, but she couldn't quite place it.

She didn't get a chance to ask, because before she knew it the door to the Bar was slammed close, and all three sets of eyes moved to look at Adam Conant standing in the doorway.

"Adam…." Cassie trailed off.

"I thought i told you never to show your face here again." came her father's roaring voice. And before anyone knew it Adam's fist was connecting with Nick's jaw sending him sailing back into her and pushing her over the railing of the porch.

The last thing she heard was her mother screaming before blackness took her.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone so I just watched the Secret Circle for the first time and absolutely fell in love with it. Although it sucks that they did not continue it. I have read the books and have to say that i much rather like Cassie and Nick's relationship better then that of Adam and Cassie. So this story will be mainly a Niassie story. Hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to drop me a review.**_

 _ **xoxox**_

 _ **Cassie (yes that is my real name)**_

 **Chapter 1:**

The first thing she felt as she slowly began to regain consciousness was the itchy hospital blanket covering her body. The second was the needle sticking out of her arm.

Ellie let out a groan and blinked open her eyes only to close them a second later as the lights above her hurt her eyes.

"Here let me." came her brother's voice.

When she opened her eyes this time, the lights above her were off and the bedside lamp was coating the room in a warm orange glow.

"What happened?" Ellie groaned trying to pull herself into a sitting position.

"Dad went ballistic on that dude and you got caught in the crossfire. Fell off the porch and cracked your head off a rock in the garden. I've never seen dad that angry, it was kinda scary, and get this the guy didn't even fight back. Not once did he raise his hands to stop dad from hitting him. It was mom's screams that pulled dad out of the zombie like state he was in." Miles replied returning to his seat next her bed. "It was actually the guy that dad was hitting who ran you to the hospital…. He's super fast."

"Where's mom?" Ellie asked taking in the rest of the room.

"Off fighting with dad most likely, they haven't stopped going at each other's throats since they got here." Miles said.

Ellie looked across the room from her towards the door. It was only a few steps but she could make it. Getting up her courage, she kicked the blankets off her legs and throw them over the edge of the bed.

The floor was cold on her feet, but after a few seconds she was able to press her whole foot down without shivering from the cold.

"What are you doing?" Miles asked jumping to his feet, "You hit your head you can't be out of bed."

Ellie gave her brother a death glare and rose to her feet. She had to steady herself on the bed until her legs adjusted to the weight of her body. But once she was confident she could stand without falling into a heap on the floor, she let go if the bed and took several shaky steps towards the door.

The walk was a little bit longer then she thought, and when she finally reached the door she had to stop to catch her breath. She felt her brother's hand on her arm, ready to attempt to catch her if she fell.

With one final deep breath, she pushed off the wall and made it into the white, bright lighted Hospital hallway.

When she looked down the hall she could just make out the Nurse's station and waiting room. Slowly she started to make her way down the hall.

When she was about half way there a buzzing sound started to fill her ears. Stopping her put her hand to her ear and gave it a gentle rub, hoping it would help the sound disappear. That seemed to make it worse.

"Are you okay." her brother asked moving from beside her to standing in front of her. "Do you want me to get the nurse?"

Ellie shook her head and raised her hand to her ear once more, this time sticking her finger in and giving it a gentle wiggle.

It didn't help.

When she pulled her finger out she felt something drop on her foot.

Both her and Miles lowered their eyes. A deep crimson dot was on her big toe, dripping down on the floor.

Out of nowhere a high pitch scream made Ellie cover her ears and fall to the floor.

"Ellie! Someone help!" Miles cried out unsure of what to do to help his sister.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" she cried. She could feel her hands start to feel sticky, no doubt her ears had began to bleed.

Miles turned as the sound of foot prints raced towards them. 2 people in white, followed closely behind by both his parents and the mystery man that his father had been fighting with.

"Mom I told her not to get out of bed." Miles cried running into her arms.

The lights overhead flickered as Ellie let out a cry.

Cassie looked over Miles's shoulder at Adam, who nodded his head. She then moved Miles behind her and took a step towards Ellie.

"Ellie?" Cassie whispered.

Raising her eyes she looked at her mom, "Please make it stop!"

Her face was stained with tears, and blood.

"Make what stop?" Cassie asked taking another step towards her daughter.

A lightbulb over head shattered causing Cassie to jump.

"The screams!" Ellie cried out.

Cassie crouched down in front of Ellie and raised her hand to place it on her shoulder. Ellie screamed, and watched her mother go sailing back down the hall landing on the ground.

"Cassie." Nick cried out sliding beside her.

"I'm okay." Cassie reassured him.

Ellie's eyes started to droop, and she fell in a pile on the floor. The lights overhead slowly returning to normal, as she lost consciousness.

Nick helped Cassie to her feet as the doctor's rushed to Ellie's aid. One called for a gurney while the other rolled her over.

"She needs a transfusion." they yelled out, before the tall dark haired doctor turn his gaze at Cassie, "What is her blood type."

"A+." Cassie all but whispered.

"Which one of you is A+." the other asked grabbing a tray of needles and tubes of a nearby rack looking from Adam to her.

An empty look spread across her face, I…. neither."

The doctor gave her a confused look. "Are you sure, because…." they stopped mid sentence not about to question the paternity of the child lying in front of him almost lifeless.

"We need A+ blood over here stat." The other called out pulling up the sleeve to Ellie's hospital gown and stabbing a needle into her arm.

Nick stepped forward shrugging out of his jacket, "I'm A+."

The doctor's looked at each other, before the dark haired one nodded his head and signaled for Nick to step forward.

Stabbing a needle into Nick's arm, he attached it to a tube, and the blood slowly trickled down and into Ellie's body.

Cassie stumbled back as the gurney came whizzing by her and stopping in front of Ellie.

Carefully maneuvering around the tube connecting Ellie and Nick, the doctor's got her onto the gurney, calling out to prep an OR.

Cassie lost all color in her as the zoomed back down the hall disappearing around the corner.

She felt a tug on her shirt and looked down to find Miles.

"Mom is Ellie going to be okay?"

Cassie couldn't answer him, instead she looked over her shoulder at Adam. He hadn't moved since they had raced down the hall, but the look on his face was that of defeat, because in his heart he knew.

The secret that Cassie had kept from him for 17 year, a secret that could kill. Ellie Conant wasn't his daughter.


	3. Chapter 2

_**So the next few chapter are going to include some flash backs so you guys can find out what happened on the dread fishing trip that was mention in the prologue as well as a few other important details that have to go along with this story…. Like Ellie's true paternity ;) hope you all enjoy and don't forget to drop a review.**_

 _ **Xoxo**_

 _ **-Cassie**_

Chapter 2:

Ellie had been in surgery for hours.

Shortly after being taken to the OR, Nick had returned sporting a giant piece of gauze taped around his arm, from where the needle had been.

"How was she?" Cassie whispered as he sat down across from her and Adam.

"She coded in the Elevator, but they got her breathing again." Nick replied moving his eyes to Adam.

"I can explain…." Nick started to say.

Adam's grip on the handles of the chair tightened, until his knuckles had turned white.

Cassie turned her attention to Miles who had stopped playing on his handheld to observe his parent, "Miles sweetie why don't you go find Aunt Diane i think she said something about going to the cafeteria for something to eat." She then took twenty dollars out of her pocket and handed it to him, "Go get something to eat, I'll send day to find you when we know something."

His eyes darted to his father then back to his mother before he closed his handheld and got to his feet. He took the money and disappeared down the corridor.

Taking a deep breath she turned to look at Adam. His eyes were as dark as charcoal. Opening her mouth she whispered, "Adam…." she gently touched his arm.

His eyes snapped to hers and he pushed her hand off his arm and jumped to his feet, "Don't touch me."

Cassie's eyes watered but she did not cry, "At least let me explain."

"Explain what, that for the pass 17 year you tried to pass another man's daughter off as mine. Try to explain how you slept with one of my best friends."

Nick stood up. He was at least half a foot taller than Adam, "It's not like that man."

Adam glared at him, "I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to my wife." He then turned his attention back to Cassie, "What i want to know is how you could make such a stupid mistake, this is low Cassandra even for you."

"It wasn't like the Adam, it just sort of…."

"Happened, ya I find that hard to believe. So what he knocks you up, leaves town and you just think you can pass her off as mine." Adam snapped.

"He didn't even know." Cassie whispered lowering her eyes to the ground to afraid to look at both Adam and Nick. "He left right after the Accident, before i even found out."

Adam ran his hands through his hair. "You had to bring up the accident."

"Well she wasn't the one being controlled by the skull now was she. If you hadn't been brainwashed by John Blackwell then she wouldn't have come to me for help." Nick said stepping into the conversation.

"I had no control over what i was doing and you know it." Adam growled pushing Nick.

"Tell that to Faye, Jake and their unborn child. Because of you they all lost their lives." Nick replied pushing him back. "Admit it Conant you loved having that much power. You loved the darkness."

Adam's fist connected with Nick's nose, sending him flying back into the chairs lining the wall.

"You should have stayed gone Nick." Adam growled pulling him back up to only to raise his hand to punch him in the face again.

As he was about to snap his arm forward a force stopped him.

Adam growled, "Cassie let go."

Not taking her eyes of Adam's hand Cassie spoke calmly, "You first."

Growling in defeat Adam dropped his hold on the collar of Nick's shirt.

"Hitting each other is not going to change anything." Cassie said stepping in between them. "And it certainly is not going to help find out what is wrong with Ellie."

Adam chuckled, "Why should i care, she's not mine. Deep down i always knew it, heck even my own father knew it."

Cassie was on the verge of crying at this point, "Adam please, by every right she is your daughter."

"Except biologically… Is Miles even mine. For all I know you could be sleeping with half the street." Adam snapped.

It was Nick's turn to throw the punches as him and Adam went flying to the floor wrestling for domanic.

"Security!" On of the nurses called running around the counter of the Nurse's station.

"Nick! Nick stop!" Cassie cried grabbing ahold of his shoulder trying to get him off Adam.

Two Large men came running down the hall, as Cassie finally got Nick off of Adam.

"What is going on here?" one asked looking at the two men.

"Nothing." Nick replied wiping at his lip, "Just a misunderstanding."

He grunted, "If i see so much as another hand raised i will escort you both from the premises. Is that clear?  
Nick nodded, "Yes."

"Crystal." Adam said.

With one last look at Cassie the two walked away.

When they were out of earshot Cassie turned to Adam, "Miles is yours, and to insinuate otherwise is low Adam."

"Me not knowing if my children are mine is low, how about you fucking my best friend. I can't even look at you." Adam hissed low enough so the nurse wouldn't hear them. "I can't look at either of you."

With that he walked away.

Cassiee finally let the tears she had been holding back fall down her face, as she fell into a chair behind her.

She had kept the secret to not hurt either of them and in doing so had only cause heart break. Adam couldn't even look at her for deceiving her, and she couldn't bring herself to look at Nick, for she knew he to was heartbroken by not knowing he had fathered a child.

A hand gently touched her back, a hand she had not felt in 17 year. A hand that had once comforted her, a hand that had touched every inch of her body. A hand of a man she had come to love.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 **17 1/2 years earlier…...**

 _It was pouring out as Cassie made her way down the steep path down the bluff towards the beach. It had been 3 weeks since Adam had attacked them and stolen the Crystal Skull. 3 weeks of endless searching for him, three weeks of her being unable to sense his presences…. But that was to be expected when you were corrupted by the black magic housed inside the crystal. If it wasn't for her and Diane, Adam would not have been taken control of by the stupid piece of stone._

 _She shivered as the water from above rain down the nape of her neck, and slowly crept down her spine._

 _She had long since stopped trying to keep the rain from soaking her, she just needed to get away._

 _They had all given up. The circle had admitted defeat when it came to finding Adam. They wanted her to stop too. But stopping meant risking the chance of never seeing him again, and that was something she could not live with._

 _As she made it to the bottom of the path, she headed towards the water. No doubt the present storm was the result of her emotions. She had learned long ago that she and Diane could do much more than just regular circle magic. After all she had darkness within her, just like her father._

 _The waves lapped at her feet soaking her boots to the point where her feet became drenched._

 _She took a step into the waves and was splashed up the front of her. She could taste the salt on her lips as she licked them._

" _Cassie!" a voice in the wind called._

 _She ignored it as she took several more steps into the water, the waves lapping at her breast. The lighting lighting up the dark grey sky, as a loud crash of thunder followed. As her emotions got the better of her, she was losing her control on her magic._

" _Cassie Stop!" yelled the voice again._

 _Cassie looked over her shoulder, to find Nick standing on the beach ankle deep in the water._

 _Another flash of lighting light the sky, and a massive wave knocked Cassie off her feet, sending her into the dark water._

" _Why fight it." Cassie thought as the salt water stung her eyes. The waves kept rolling above her as she did little to nothing to stop them from knocking her around and dragging her out further into the water._

 _Strong arms wrapped around her waist and began to hoist her up towards the surface._

 _They continued to carry her as they moved closer and closer to the sand away from where she wanted to be._

 _Nick collapsed down on his knees beside her, "Dammit Cassie! What do you think you were doing?"_

 _Cassie just stared up at the sky. Rain hitting her face._

" _Cassie look at me!" Nick demanded._

 _Turning her head slowly she looked into his brown eyes. He held a look of concern._

" _I can't give up." She all but whispered._

" _Cassie…." Nick sighed lifting her up so she was sitting, "Adam made his choice when he stole the Crystal, now you need to make yours. Don't hold on to something that might not ever happen. He's gone."_

 _Cassie didn't realize she was crying till Nick wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she was burying her head in his chest._

 _That was the first time he ever held her…_

"Why are you trying to comfort me?" Cassie whispered not looking up at Nick.

"Because you don't deserve to be treated like that." Nick stated moving from his seat beside her to crouch between her legs.

Cassie looked away.

"Hey." Nick said using his hand to move her head back so that she was looking at him.

"You should hate me just as much as he does." she whispered.

"I can't hate you Cas. Was it stupid of you to lie to Adam about everything yes, am I a little mad yes. But, I don't hate you." Nick said.

"I did it to protect you." Cassie said, "Adam still has darkness in him, even when we destroyed the Crystal of part of it still held residence in him. I could feel it. If i had told him about you and I then he would have killed you. So when you left town, I just pretended nothing happened between us." Cassie took a breath, "But then I found out I was pregnant and I got scared of what Adam would do if he found out it wasn't his. By then you had vanished off the face of the earth, not even Diane and my powers combined could find you."

"I shouldn't have left you." Nick said, "I should have stayed."

"You had to grieve for your brother. Diane told me not to expect you to return, that like your brother you need to run away to grieve."

Cassie turned away from him, "It didn't matter in the end, because Adam's anger got the better of him. I couldn't protect her. Because of me Adam might very well turn into the monster i have been fearing for the last 17 years."

"Do not take blame for Adam's actions." Nick said getting to his feet, "If anything I am to blame, I started us down this bath, when i kissed you that day on the beach."

Cassie closed her eyes remembering the calm after the storm so many years ago.

 _The cloud above head began to break, and the stars began to shine above them, as Cassie's cries slowly turned to shivers. The cold October air began to bite at her wet clothes and sting her exposed skin._

 _Nick noticed this and tightened his arms around her hoping to generate some heat for them to share._

 _Cassie turned her gaze out onto the now calm ocean, "He's really gone isn't he?"_

 _She could feel Nick nod in response._

" _When my mom died I thought nothing could possibly feel any worse, but i was wrong." Cassie said._

" _You will heal." Nick replied, "It took Jake and I years to come to grips on what happened to our parents but the circle helped us mend. We'll help you mend too."_

 _Cassie lifted the corner of her mouth to smile a bit, "Nick?"_

" _Hmm…" he replied._

" _Thanks for not letting me drown." Cassie whispered._

 _A chuckle erupted from deep within him, "Anytime, just promise me something."_

" _What?" Cassie asked looking up at him._

" _No more late night thunderstorm swimming." Nick whispered._

 _She gave a simple nod._

 _She doesn't remember what made her reach up and wipe a piece of hair of his forehead but she does, and Nick smiles down at her before leaning in a gently placing his lips upon hers._

 _She tastes like salt water is the first thing Nick thinks about, as her lips start to move against his._

 _His tongue darting out to push it's way past hers. She doesn't put up much a fight, and grants him passage. His tongue claims her mouth as she lets out a moan and raise her other hand to grab hold of the hair at the nape of his neck._

 _Nick takes this as a good thing and grabs her by the waist pulling her into his lap._

" _This is crazy" Cassie thought as she fought him for control over the kiss._

 _Nick was the first to break away. A small smile on his face before he buried his head in the crook of her neck behind her messy sand infested hair._

" _I should probably be heading back home." Cassie finally whispered after they had been sitting there for a few silent moments._

 _Nick gave a gentle nod, and released his grip on her waist to allow her to climb off his lap. Getting to his feet he picked up his leather jacket from behind him and offering his hand._

 _Cassie hesitated at first but then entwined her fingers with his, as they slowly made their way up the bluff, back to the road._

Cassie touched her fingertips to her lips. Nick was about to say something, but was interrupted by some clearing their throat behind him.

 _ **So what do you guys thing. Hit me up with a review, and i might just continue updating.**_

 _ **xoxox**_

 _ **-Cassie**_


End file.
